According to the known devices of this kind, the end thickenings are spherically shaped, that is a sphere is located at each end. It is true, that it is possible with these devices to carry out some exercises; however, the attachment of a spherical globe at each end of the rod presents difficulties; moreover, the transition from the stick to the spherical thickened sections has turned out to be unhandy and inexpedient.